


creatures of appetite渴念丛生

by darkpilot_trash, pilotrocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpilot_trash/pseuds/darkpilot_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotrocks/pseuds/pilotrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Poe的意识逐渐清晰，最先所有感知的是一种难言的痛苦，他的眼睑因撕扯着全身每一块肌肉的疼痛而微微抽搐，这持续不断的折磨将他不情不愿的拽回一片混沌的现实。飞行员闭紧双眼蹙起眉头，躲避着头顶穿透眼睑的强烈光线，试着想要换个更舒服的姿势却未能如愿。<br/>他这才后知后觉的发现自己动弹不得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	creatures of appetite渴念丛生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [creatures of appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643534) by [darkpilot_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpilot_trash/pseuds/darkpilot_trash). 



> 写在译前话：  
> 这篇超级美味的文章属于darkpilot_trash太太，我英文不好，所以这完全是一篇自娱自乐的灵魂翻译，非常羞愧不能精准的把作者文字翻译出来。如果有错误的地方都是我一个人的错，欢迎大家指正，我会立刻修改。（鞠躬）  
> 谢谢darkpilot_trash非常友善的授权给我。欢迎喜欢这篇文章的盟友们去原文点赞回复！  
> This fantabulous fic belongs to darkpilot_trash. I`m such a woeful translator，sham of my poor English :( So It`s just for my own enjoyment because I like this fic so much! You are welcome to point out any mistakes, I`ll correct immediately.(Tank you)  
> I really appreciate the generosity and sweentness of darkpilot_trash.Thanks for giving me right to translate this fic.  
> If you enjoyed this fic，welcome to read the original ，and let the author know！:)

 

当Poe的意识逐渐清晰，最先所有感知的是一种难言的痛苦，他的眼睑因撕扯着全身每一块肌肉的疼痛而微微抽搐，这持续不断的折磨将他拽回一片混沌的现实。飞行员闭紧双眼蹙起眉头，躲避着头顶穿透眼睑的强烈光线，试着想要换个更舒服的姿势却未能如愿。

他这才后知后觉的发现自己动弹不得。

被禁锢住所造成的恐慌情绪在他的身体中爆炸开来传至四肢百骸，他听着一颗心脏在胸腔中猛烈跳动的声音，努力迫使自己冷静并试图找回呼吸的节奏。

飞行员吃力的眨了眨眼，徒劳无功的挣扎着，此刻他被束缚在一个坚硬平面上，冰冷的金属环绕着他的脖子，双腕，腰部和脚踝，他眯起眼睛试图辨认自己所处的位置，但房间中除了头顶一道直射自己的刺眼白光，四周只余一片黑暗。

那些转瞬即逝的回忆画面开始断断续续的在他的眼前浮现。

_Polmanar星球上的村落，正在执行中的任务，嗡鸣作响的刺耳警报和令人措手不及的危急情况。他想要与其他人汇合但已经来不及了，随着房屋外风暴兵们的逼近，那些沉重嘈杂的脚步声愈发清晰。被包围的自己别无选择，只能——_

模糊的视线终于有了聚焦，Poe觉得有什么沉甸甸的东西坠进了胃里，他沮丧的意识到，这房间看起来如此熟悉。

“你好，Poe。”

飞行员被这平和低沉的声音吓了一跳，他尽可能的伸长脖子，在允许的活动范围内游移着双眼细细审视着房间，然后——

然后Poe看见了那个人，静坐在房间阴影中的一个角落里。一身漆黑的长袍和始终有些迷蒙的视线让飞行员这才迟滞的察觉到对方的存在。Kylo Ren的头盔静静的摆在他脚边的地板上，面容暴露在暗影中，双眼正执著而专注的凝视着Poe。一道狰狞，突兀的疤痕从他额头的中央，途径挺拔的鼻梁一路扫向右侧的脸颊。

这是近乎14年来Poe第一次见到Ben的脸孔。在不久前，他甚至都不知道Kylo Ren到底是谁。直到摧毁了弑星者基地以后奥加纳将军告知了自己这个秘密，他想起将军在讲话时紧绷的面容，因无需言明的悔恨与内疚，她的双眼中浸透了哀伤的神韵。

Poe不禁有些困惑，如果他早在那时便知道面具之下是Ben的话，自己又会有怎样不同的反应？眼前这个甚至无需用双手碰触，便可以在自己的头脑中肆意翻搅，让自己哀嚎，颤栗和啜泣的男人是如此的陌生。毕竟在他的回忆中，Ben始终是那个住在雅文4上，不论何时只要从绝地学院偷溜出来，便会来敲自己房门的骨瘦如柴的男孩，对方亦步亦趋的跟着自己的后面，看过来的目光中是毫不掩饰的崇拜。

飞行员的嘴角向下撇出一个愤怒的弧度。

“你，”Poe轻蔑地啐了一口，怒视着Ren，依旧顽强的与那些镣铐搏斗着，尽管他非常清楚这无济于事，自己没有任何的办法可以从这桎梏中挣脱出来。

Ren深色的眉头嘲弄的向上挑了挑，嘴角弯曲，闪过一丝带着些许得意的笑容。

“我，”对方黑沉沉的嗓音中浸透着难以掩饰的满足感，一种令人胆寒的隐秘愉悦水波般的，从他凝神注视着Poe的脸上淌过。

这个杀了Han Solo，甚至又险些杀了Finn，还残忍的对Poe进行了精神上的折磨的原力使用者——Kylo Ren，正用让飞行员心惊胆战的目光注视着他，难以言喻的不安爬上了他的背脊。

这是他第二次感受到记忆不受自我控制的开始回放，闪现出自己所知道的全部有关抵抗力量的机密信息和那些信任着他的人们。与第一次不同的是，飞行员已经不抱有一丝自己能够抵抗Kylo Ren窥探自己头脑的希望，上次从对方手下逃离只能算是奇迹，如果觉得幸运之神还能再一次眷顾自己就太过可笑了。

眼下最重要的，便是尽自己所能的拖延住Ren，争取足够的时间让抵抗力量得到消息，从他们现在所处的基地迅速撤离。赶在——赶在Poe不可避免的泄露出他们的地点之前。

这可不是Poe一直以来设想中的死亡方式，在他的预期中，最糟糕的结局不外乎是战斗中被粒子能量光束击中，以一种短暂到几乎残忍的速度瞬间气化，在未能感受到痛苦之前便四散于太空之中，但眼下自己面对将会是无比漫长的折磨，上一次自己侥幸逃离的死亡的阴影终于抓住了他的脚踝。

不过至少，飞行员悲哀的想，至少死里逃生得来的这几个月对他来说已算奢欠，尽自己所能的为抵抗力量或多或少又做了一些事情，还认识了Finn和Rey，他是如此荣幸能与他们这样优秀美好的人共渡了生命中最后的日子。

这很好，Poe想，这样就足够了。

“你的待客之道真是有待提高。”他轻声向Ren挑衅，努力摆出一副坚定淡漠的神色。尽管这并不容易，此刻让人窒息的惊慌情绪灼烧着飞行员的内心，比起上回的情况，这次要显得更加糟糕，也让他更加痛苦的意识到自身的弱小无力。

或许更多的是因为他非常清楚接下来等待自己的将会是怎样的痛苦。

Kylo Ren起身的动作让Poe从沉思中惊醒。随着对方缓步走近，头顶上的强光打在原力使用者的脸上，那道猩红色的伤疤映衬在苍白的皮肤上显得尤为鲜明。当Poe看清那仿佛是因背叛所受到的惩罚一般的，破相的五官后，一丝公正感得到满足的喜悦在飞行员的心头一闪而过。

“你想我了吗？”Rey轻声问道，脸上浮现出一种古怪的神色，双眼停驻在Poe的面孔上。他伸出手臂，却在马上即将碰触到飞行员的时候忽然停住，他收回带着手套的双手，像是忍耐着什么般的将五指蜷曲，用力握拳，“我们上次都没有机会好好的谈谈。”

另一种未名的惊悸所带来的颤栗蔓上Poe的背脊。

“自从上次分别之后，你看来过的相当不错。”Ren从容不迫的继续着，“带着你的那群飞行员炸毁了我的基地，你的那些招募团体现在遍及整个银河系。”深切的厌恶低低掠过他的眉间，“甚至在我还没有结束咱们两人的问题之前，就跟着一个叛徒逃跑了。”

“就像他们说的，有个兴趣总是个好事，”Poe冷冷的说着，傲慢的抬头瞥了对方一眼，毫不退缩的直视对方的眼睛，“我还想着接下来尝试着打打毛线，听说这有益于——”

作为回应，原力如同一只隐形的手掐上他的喉咙，尽管早已有所预料，但Poe还是发出了一声被哽住的破碎气音。不足以让肺部正常运作的稀薄空气断续的流进他的喉管，窒息感所造成的惊慌浪潮般在飞行员的耳中轰鸣作响，他出于本能的挣扎起来，试图获得更多的空气。

“你已经让我相当恼火了，你会后悔继续激怒我的，” Ren飞快的说，语调强硬如同钢铁一般，看着Poe徒劳无功的想要挣开自己的束缚，在窒息中渴求着不存在的空气。他发音无比清晰的，一字一顿道，“你以前也这么干过,  不要以为我会忘了当年你是如何嘲笑我的！拒绝我时的每一次炫耀戏弄，哪怕我仅仅只是想要获得你的一点喜爱。”

Poe觉得头昏脑涨，模模糊糊的感到对方手指残忍的插进他的头发里，向上用力提拉，迫使他扬起面孔。Ren的脸庞映入眼帘，距离只有几英尺远。对方用一种令人十分不舒服的目光凝视着他，飞行员的脸颊和脖颈涨红发烫，有烈火似是要把肺部烧穿。

“告诉我，Poe，”Ren眯起眼睛，声音听起来古怪而遥远，“你有没有对整个抵抗力量里的所有人都张开过双腿，还是大多数？”

“什么？”Poe的思绪因缺氧而变得错乱虚弱，黑暗从他视野的边缘上缓缓降临，施加在喉咙上的力度让他除了绝望的渴求着空气外抹去了所有的想法，他需要呼吸，需要空气——原力撤去，Ren猛地抽回紧攥飞行员卷发的手掌，像是被烫到了一般。飞行员呛咳着，将氧气大口大口吞进喉咙，迫切喘息着，呼吸粗重沙哑。

“你他妈的在说什——”Poe努力重拾自己的呼吸，艰难的嘶声说道，但Kylo Ren挥了挥手，将那句未完成的话又一次截断在他的喉咙里，飞行员为此发出一声恼火而泄气的破碎音节，他想要咆哮，想要大喊。

飞行员苦思冥想了半天，记忆才在他的眼前浮现：这件事应该是发生在自己十八岁那年参加的新共和国军事晚宴上。 Leia Organa和Han Solo两人作为同盟的英雄也出席了这次晚会，他们带着16岁的Ben，那孩子苍白瘦弱，脸上挂着一幅看起来随时要一把火将这里烧成灰烬的表情。男孩周身散发出的那安静的孤独感，让Poe没有一丝犹豫就朝着对方走去。几杯科瑞利安酒下肚，他们两人愉快的攀谈起来，Ben的眼睛在他取笑晚宴上那些滑稽的侍从时，闪闪发亮。

几个小时后，当他们来到阳台上，Ben出乎意料的吻他了,Poe出发一声惊讶不解的笑声，连忙推开了对方，结束了这个意味不明的尴尬举动。 _对不起，小家伙，他微笑着说，我想对你来说，我可能有点太老了，别担心，这只是酒精的缘故，我明白的，来，咱们进屋去吧，好吗？_

就Poe而言，这是他唯一能想到与之相关的事情了。

_怎么回事？就因为这个？_ 他困惑的思忖着， _就因为十多年前的一个吻？_

然而对Ren来说显然远不止这些。

“自从我离开以后，你跟多少个人在一起过？”Ren用一种不含任何感情的刺耳声音问道， 飞行员回以一个瞪视。尽管他的声音十分平静，但其中暗含着令人毛骨悚然的危险感，原力使用者认真的审视着Poe的面容，仿佛只是这样就可以得出答案，“有多少人碰了属于我的东西？”

“我不是你的，”震惊之下Poe不禁脱口而出，因为他不是！他从来都不是！这他妈的简直就是疯了！这令人费解的，超出了预料范围的事态发展让他慌乱不已，甚至盖过了一开始感受到的愤怒。

Ren因为对方的话语而全身僵硬，有着疤痕的面孔流露出某种死寂和危险的神色。

“哦，这就是你的错误所在了，”Ren轻轻的说着，微微侧头对上Poe的目光，“这次不会再有人来解救你，我可以做任何我想做的，而且没有人可以阻止。”

在一阵令人窒息的寂静过后，Ren缓慢且意图明显的伸出了手臂，带着手套的手掌停留在Poe的脸侧。飞行员咬紧下颚，当冰凉的皮革碰触上皮肤的时候，他竭力让自己毫不退缩。这并不是说他可以逃离这里一切，毕竟，徒劳的挣扎只会让他看起来很软弱。

非常明显Ren现在是掌控了一切的人，而Poe唯一的选择就是忍受对方所决定给予自己的每种折磨。

“现在我才是那个决定你需要什么的人。”Ren心满意足的说，他目光闪烁，视线短暂的扫过Poe的嘴唇。等他收回目光的时，语调变得强硬而残忍，“而你现在要做的，就是让我进去。”

一种令人无比厌恶的感觉入侵到脑中，Poe喘息着不住摇头，凝神想要把它驱逐出去。这仿佛泪水般的未明感受冲破了他的层层防线，如同一种入侵，冲击和无情的逼迫。他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，皱眉紧闭双眼，不留余力的抵抗着， _滚出去，滚出去，滚出去！ **出去！**_

“嘘,” Ren安静的低语着，而Poe无法阻挡声音的传播，对方不知不觉的越过他的防御，轻而易举的进入他的意识。带着手套的大手坚定不移的覆在他头颅的一侧，拇指温和的摩挲着他的脸颊，“不要抵抗我，我知道你在想什么，你不能拒绝我。”声音平静温和，如同抚慰，但他强行进入Poe的头脑的方式却非常野蛮，仿佛抓挠着浮于表层的思绪——

感觉像有一种力量，坚定而果断翻搅着他的记忆，在其中寻找着某种特定的东西，抛开不必要的信息，蠕动着继续深入他的大脑,摸索，窥探，寻找…寻找着什么，那感觉——

_他们嬉笑着摔进Poe柔软的床垫，两个人同样年轻而且渴望着彼此，他们热切的相拥，亲吻，蓄势待发。_

_‘没关系，’ Poe轻声细语道，亲吻着对方的嘴唇, 拱着身体抬起自己的臀部，两人的阴茎更加紧密的贴合在一起，相互摩挲， ‘你不会伤害到我的，我保证，就是快点来—’_

_熟悉的眼睛，熟悉的双手，温暖的双唇印在自己皮肤上的触感都如此熟悉，刮过又微微长长的胡子轻轻扎着他的下巴，带来一种分外撩人的刺痒。_

_‘我只是想要有所感受，’她声音轻柔如同耳语，一边爬上他的膝盖，脸上挂满了道道泪渍，‘拜托了，Poe，我想要—’_

_‘你喜欢着这样吗？’那个人用沙哑的声音轻轻询问，作为回应，Poe低声啜泣着，双手被牢牢的束在头顶，对方的一只触手正缓缓挤进那狭小的后穴，空闲的另一只则松散的攥握，抚弄着他的阴茎。_

_Poe努力忍下作呕的冲动，任由守卫贪婪而急切的把粗大的阴茎操进自己的口中。在传送彻底完毕之前，他需要竭尽所能的来分散敌人的注意力，好为他的队友争取更多的时间。_

_他呻吟着沉下身体，将好友的阴茎全部吞吃进自己的后穴，被撑开胀满的疼痛真真切切的提醒着，他还活着，他们……都还活着。_

_身后粗暴猛烈的撞击将他的脸狠狠压进军队统一配发的枕头之中，脚趾因不得纾解的快感而绝望的蜷曲，当他的手刚要碰触自己勃发的阴茎时，又被对方坏心眼的一把拍开。_

_‘对，就，就是这——啊！’Poe喘息着，在Finn开始顶胯操进他身体的时候，死死攀附着对方结实有力的肩膀，他向后扬起头颅，无法自控的发出了呻吟，哦！所有的原力在上！哦拜托，拜托，拜托！请继续！这太完美了！这感觉好过任何一次！这简直——_

忽然从脸侧抽走的手掌吓了Poe一跳 _，_ 他几乎忘记了Ren还在这里。

好像他的身体从每一片回忆之中涉水而过,亲临其境的重温那些碰触。丰沛的感触,和混杂的情绪朝着他匆匆袭来。Poe的全身刺痛发麻，仿佛每一个场景都发生在上一秒，而不是很多年前。他惊讶而羞耻的发现自己两腿间的阴茎勃发抽动，紧紧的抵着布料，撑着他的裤子。

Ren的脸上显露出的，近乎疯狂的扭曲怒意让Poe生理上感到畏惧。狂暴的浪潮环绕在原力使用者的周身，对方嘴唇紧闭，危险的火焰在他的眼中燃烧。看起来好像在失控的边缘，下一秒就要不顾一切的，摧毁目及之处的所有事物，或是做出任何其他什么残忍的暴行，这让Poe忽然记起当两人还是孩子的时候，Ben曾经打烂自己玩具的样子。

“看起来你一直都可够忙的，”原力使用者干涩的嘲讽道，双眼中流露出的切切实实的鄙夷让Poe咬紧了下颚，飞行员挣扎着，在力所能及的范围内抬起身体，毫不退缩的正视着对方的目光。

“这他妈的不关你的事，”Poe反唇相讥，“不论这么多年你一直是怎么自欺欺人的，但是对我来说你无足轻重！从你背叛了自己的家庭那天起，你就已经放弃了自己曾经拥有的无数可能，而如果你现在都还没有意识到这点，那你真的就是太愚蠢了！”

站在他身前的Kylo Ren愈发僵硬。他伫立在那里，逼视着Poe的脸上是难以抑制的憎恨，垂在身侧的双手痉挛着紧紧攥成拳头，有那么一刻，飞行员还认为对方下一刻就要掏出光剑了。

然而，突然之间Ren的举止神情完全……改变了。

对方像是忽然打了个寒颤，沉重的压迫感和力量都从他的肩上缓缓流走，所有的表情从Ren的脸上退去，转为一种极为自然的平和。对方托起Poe的下颚转向一侧，审视着他——他的脸，他的身体——用一种比愤怒更为可怕的，让人捉摸不透的平静神情。

“现在是我说了算，是我决定你现在需要什么。”Ren重复道，这不过这次，他脸上那冷漠的神情，和吐露出的字字句句让人不寒而栗。那道疤痕随着他嘴唇的抽动而变形扭动，最后凝结成一个倨傲轻蔑地的冷笑，“而现在，我觉得你需要好好的上一课，得到些教训才行。”

原力使用者转身不再看Poe，他强压下内心的迫切和渴望，步伐平缓的走向门口墙壁上的通讯设备，按下通讯键。

“派9个风暴兵来45号审讯室，”当接受信号一响起Ren便平静的命令道，飞行员觉得全身的血都凉了，“不需要携带武器。”

一声表示收到的滴声过后，房间内只余一片静默。

Poe觉得自己喉咙干渴，胃部仿佛出现了一个空洞，他强迫自己开口讲话说些什么。

“你想干什么？”Poe听见自己的声音，仿佛从非常遥远的地方传来。尽管他很清楚，他当然清楚，却依然不想承认。从肠胃犹如发病一般的翻腾带来的呕吐感，和心中不断累积的恐慌中，他就猜到对方要做什么了。Poe的心脏怦怦直跳，勃起早已消退。

一种不真实的虚幻感在两人之间蔓延，Ren漫步穿过房间，返回他的身边。把头倾向一侧，用一种让人捉摸不透的目光注视着他的脸庞。

“这不就是你现在所渴望的吗，Poe？”Ren的话语目的明确，但又让人不可理解。Poe因回忆而微微颤抖——那个他跟Finn一起的记忆——那画面在他的脑海中缓慢行进，如同一个嘲讽。

然而有关两人之间的一切都是错的。那晚是如此缠绵火热并且甜蜜,他们深陷舒适，且步调一致的律动中，快慰和火花在他们之间缓缓蓄积，最终攀至顶峰时，快感都犹如疼痛一般强烈。由一开始的简单友情慢慢转为朦胧的爱意，水到渠成的如同呼吸一般。

那感觉跟现在的完全不同。在他头脑中穿行而过的回忆已经完全变形，只有他放浪形骸的姿态和Finn挺进他身体中的粗大性器，所有的回忆都扭曲成与他印象中完全不相符的，某种下流而粗俗的画画。

当Poe意识到自己是通过Ren的眼睛在观看这些记忆是，他的胃搅做一团。那些回忆在男人恶毒的蔑视中变得污秽不堪。此刻他可以感受到Ren迫切的渴求，对方想要惩罚他，让他为之颤栗，让他受伤……这些是在对方离开他的思绪之前，Poe唯一匆匆所瞥见的。

他吞咽了一下，集中精神不让自己的话语中透露出细微的颤音。

“Ben，” Poe 用一种如同安抚受惊的动物般的轻柔嗓音静静说道，一边强压下心中膨胀开来的慌张。那些坚硬的钢铁镣铐嵌进了肉里他也毫不在意，只是尽力向前倾身，努力让自己声音听起来非常冷静而自持，“Ben，看着我，就是……就是告诉我，你到底想要什么。”随着飞行员努力将句子断续的吐出，他一颗心也跟着揪紧在一起。他再无法坚持，重新躺回冰冷的铁板，手足无措的带着对方的回应。

而Ren只是若有所思的静静凝视着他。

“告诉我，你到底想要什么，我们可以想想其他办法来解决。”Poe再次尝试着，努力将动摇带来的震颤赶出自己的嗓音，他舔了舔嘴唇，张嘴想要继续劝说对方。

那些话语被Ren伸手掐住他下巴的动作无情的打断，手套上的布料紧紧的压在皮肤上，尽管可以正常的呼吸，但是飞行员却再发不出一点声音。

“我想要什么，”Ren缓缓的说，吐露出来的字字句句中，蕴含着某些在无法压抑的强烈感情，他直视着Poe的灼灼目光令人畏惧，“我想要你深刻的认识到，你真正的属于谁。”

他的视线游移，心不在焉的扫过Poe的卷发，嘴唇，最后停留在那曲线优美的脖颈上。

“我要你为你每一次跟除了我之外的其他人上床所感到抱歉和后悔，”Ren的声音低不可闻，但也正是这种不似愤怒的平缓语调更令人胆战心惊。当原力使用者的深色双眼重新对上Poe的视线时，其中闪烁着某种坚定不容置喙的决心，“这将是你这辈子最后一次被别人的抚摸碰触，而我要你记住这感受。”

Ren说完松开了攫取对方行动的手掌，注视着飞行员的双眼向后退了几步。而Poe在这可怖的目光中，强撑着不让自己泄露出心中的畏惧，倔强的回瞪着眼前的敌人。

“我所感受到的痛苦远比你感受到的要多，”Ren面无表情的冷冷的说，有那么一刻，当Poe看到对方讲话时所透露出的痛楚时，差点因为太过震惊而嗤笑出声。

哈！是吗？我怎么不相信？Poe混沌的思绪犹如传过重重浓重的雾霭，陷入了一片冰冷的恐惧之中却毫无办法。他的意识在头脑中狂奔着，搜寻着，回忆着每一个抵抗力量曾教给自己的关于抵抗酷刑的种种的方案。

_这不会有什么不同的_ ，他歇斯底里的想，试着压抑每一分，每一秒在他心口沸腾不止的惊惶。

Poe感觉到自己的身体随着铁门滑动开启，变的愈发僵硬。

9个风暴兵鱼贯而入，整齐的脚步声在空荡荡的房间中听起来尤为刺耳。他们穿着锃亮的白色盔甲，面容藏于头盔之下，整装待发的伫立着。看起来全然不像人类，如同量产的机器: 没有办法可以分清这些人都是谁,更无从知晓他们在想什么。

Finn的身影从他的脑中一闪而逝，Poe感到一阵恶心，胃部仿佛重重的拧成了一团，如果之前Finn没有叛逃的话，那么很有可能他跟这些人一样，收到命令站在这里准备——

不要再想Finn了，Poe深切的思忖着，如果让自己沉湎于回忆的话，只可能会更早的崩溃。他收紧了下巴，痛苦的意识到Ren转头面向他的士兵。你现在不能想着他。

Poe僵硬而紧张，等待着对方与他们交谈，随着时间的流逝，一种不舒服的感觉包裹而来，他意识到有什么地方不太对劲。Ren站在那里，背对着Poe面向两排风暴兵，他们——

他们看上去在听候差遣。

_他落入他们的手中了，_ Poe感到了犹如溺水般的恐惧，他睁大双眼，甚至听不到Ren给他们下达的指令。 

风暴兵们站立了很长的时间，除了Poe粗重的呼吸声外，房间里一片寂静——突然之间，所有人都行动起来。Ren和两个士兵向他走来，其余人机械而沉默的走出他的视线，仿佛他们仅仅是任凭Ren支配的人偶。

Ren缓缓靠近，Poe抿紧双唇，强迫自己不要在对方揪住自己的卷发时而退缩闪躲。对方将他的头向后猛拽，两人四目相对，视线相交。

“你会表现的非常听话，” Ren用低沉的声音对他说，双目灼灼宛如燃烧，对方吐露出来的字字句句，仿佛重重落在了Poe的心脏之上，溶于血液，深入骨髓。一个轻飘如同幻影的微笑轻抚过他的嘴角。

当那些一直桎梏着他的手铐全部开启，让他的四肢重获自由的时候，他却什么都做不了，除了等待对方进一步的指令。

“脱掉你的衣服。”Ren对他说，而Poe在这命令彻底表述完之前，就已经动手开始解自己衬衫上的纽扣了。他怨恨的瞪视着对方，耸肩将衣服脱下，脖子上泛起一片潮红。被站在原力使用者身旁的一群风暴兵围观，实在不是一件令人感到舒服的事情，尤其是当他解开自己的裤子的时候。

每一件衣服从自己的身上脱下，就如同一步一步走向失败，一如他对接下来必然将要发生的一切，所做出的让步。飞行员咬着自己的口腔内壁但是毫无帮助，Ren始终如饥似渴的注视着他。

Poe一言不发，不想做出任何会让原力使用者感到愉快的反应，但他也不能彻底压抑住此刻内心的恐惧，在令人窒息的惊慌中，他意识到这真的发生了。

当他看到那个模样非常坚实，高度及腰的金属长凳摆在自己的面前时，Poe默默自我催眠着， _ _什么也别想__ 。身旁背对着墙壁，站成一排的风暴兵静待Ren的命令。

其中一个带着头盔的男人忽然走近，粗暴的拖拽着他，将他向前按倒，柔软的胃部和小腹直接撞上了冷的吓人的金属平面，那长凳的距离有些短小，Poe的头摇摇晃晃的悬在平台的边缘之外。另一个扯过一个束缚带扣在他的腰上，另外两个风暴兵则掰开了他的双腿，在脚踝处套上枷锁，固定在他们觉得满意的位置上。下一刻，对方抓住他的胳膊将双手交叠反剪在身后，随着落锁发出的咔哒声，一双沉重的镣铐紧紧的箍住了他的手腕。

那些冰冷的金属挤压着他身体上的每一处皮肤，带来难言的疼痛，此生中Poe从没有像现在这般感到如此孤立无援和脆弱。他如同一件供人观赏的物件，被摆弄成弯腰趴倒的姿势，双腿分开拉到极限，扯得韧带生疼，接下来将要发生的一切让他赤裸的身体不住战栗。飞行员紧盯着地面，心跳快的像要跳出喉咙一般。他听见身后传来的细微声响，风暴兵的鞋底碰触地面发出的足音，那些从头盔下传来的粗重喘息。他们一动不动的等待着命令，落在自己皮肤上的目光令人作呕。

Poe听到背后传来的脚步声，身体因一张光裸的手掌而微微绷紧——那是Ren的手，他可以从那缓慢从容的碰触中分辨出来，对方一定是脱去了手套——轻柔的在自己的背部游走。

“舒服吗？”Ren的声音从飞行员的一旁传来，面对这句嘲弄他只是沉默着咬紧了下颚， _ _什么都不要想，什么都不要想，什么都不要想。__

当原力使用者再次开口的时候，声音变得冷彻骨髓，不含丝毫感情。

“你们可以开始了。”

随着身后的脚步声由远及近的传来，恐惧也层层递进攀升。

带着手套的手抓着他的柔软的臀肉，手指粗暴的陷进皮肤之中。Poe因这碰触完全僵住了身体，徒劳的想让自己防松却不见丝毫效果，他清楚知道接下来要发生的一切将会非常非常痛苦，但是他可以扛过去。飞行员紧紧闭上双眼，曾经教官的话语在他的耳中大声回响着。

_忍耐着一下，接受这痛楚，坚持住，没有什么是过不去的。没有——_

按压着他入口的灵巧的手指带来了一种与他所预期中完全不同级别的巨大恐惧。

Poe震惊的睁开了双眼，那手指不顾阻力，熟练的直接刺进他的身体。疼痛和被撑开的感觉让他急促的喘息起来，可以感觉到手指在紧致的甬道内来回戳刺扩张着。

并没有想象中的那种无法忍受的疼痛，手指入侵和按压的力度是如此的熟悉。

于是这就让事态变得更加糟糕。

“看着我。”Ren命令道，Poe甚至在大脑未能理解这句话的意思之前，就已经别无选择的扬起脸。

Ren来到Poe的正前方，蹲伏下来，这样他就可以更加细致的观赏着飞行员脸上的神态，看着他如何被慢慢打开。那划有丑陋疤痕的脸贴的如此近，Poe甚至可以感觉到对方温热的呼吸舔舐着自己脸颊。

“毕竟，这就是你想要的，”黑沉沉的声音中，恶意的暗潮波涛汹涌。Poe本想怒视对方，却只是发出了一声急促的抽气，风暴兵的手指开始在他的体内移动，操弄他，四下戳刺按压，扩展他的内部，将他缓缓打开。

Poe的胃部因这侵犯不舒服的绞紧，冷汗带来的凉意刺痛着他后脖颈。

“他是不是跟FN-2187一样厉害？” Ren哼出一声没有半点笑意的轻蔑笑声，“他们都是一样的，所以我看不出他们之间会有什么区别。” Ren 越过飞行员的肩膀，投去漫不经心的一瞥，“再一个。”

最后一句话并不是冲着Poe说的。当对方提及Finn的那一刻，巨大的怒意险些让飞行员失去了冷静和自持。在风暴兵忽然抽出手指的动作中，他无法抵抗的畏惧了，接下来三跟涂抹有厚厚润滑的手指重新挤入他的穴口。

_别给他任何回应，别让他的目的得逞_ ，在手指无意中划过前列腺的时候，Poe暗自撕咬着口腔的内壁，混乱的思忖着，慌乱的试图压下泛起的快感。他挑衅的瞪视着Ren深褐色的眼睛，缓慢颤抖的喘息着，不要理会，无视它，从痛楚中走出来—

然而问题是，这里并没有预想中的疼痛。有那么一刻，Poe甚至希望对方不要为他做那些润滑和准备工作，因为这几乎可以称得上温柔的碰触，这被缓缓撑开的感受——他身体对此都无比熟悉。风暴兵手指拖拽的轨迹和力度太过持久以至于让人无法忽视。将他囚禁于一个令人厌恶的状态之中，在那里他可以感受到每一次的碰触，听见每一字。

“这对你来说简直就是梦想成真了是不是,现在他们都归你所有了。” Ren的声音极为平静，不带任何的感情，尽管他的眼中闪烁着残酷的光芒和如死一般沉寂的狂怒，“你觉得这9个人能够满足你吗？”

细密的汗珠渗出Poe的额头，在那些手指搔刮过他的前列腺的时候，他的阴茎抽动，违背了主人的意识渐渐勃起，一种令他震惊，厌恶的快感从这侵犯带来的屈辱中浮现出来。

他看的Ren的嘴唇绷紧，忽然向后退了几步，一边注视着他，一边在距离几步远的椅子上坐下。Poe也保持着与对方视线相交，不论怎么努力也不能错开半分。体内的手指还在移动，四下拖拽着。

“够了，” Ren突然命令道，体内的手指立刻停下，湿漉漉的从Poee紧致的后穴中抽出。随着那些手指拽出自己的体内，一种几乎病态的空虚感在他甬道中萦绕。

Ren长久的凝视着对方，端正的脸上浸透出有某种深切的痛苦。

“给他想要的。”

一个钝器抵上了穴口，Poe无意识的绷紧了身体。随着风暴兵分开他的臀部，强硬的挤入甬道的动作，他的胃部绞成了一团。

这硕大的阴茎入侵的十分粗暴，让Poe泄露出包裹在喉咙中的细碎的压抑呻吟。对方听从Ren命令开始缓缓抽插进出，飞行员本能的向后畏缩着，他就这样被一个连面孔都没有见过的人的阴茎塞满了身体。Poe努力想要抑制住身体迎合对方的冲动却失败了， _抵抗这个，让对方滚开，逃离这里_ ，他弓起身体将臀部后撤，结果立马就后悔了，他意识到自己的所有挣扎不过是把自己的更近一步推向对方粗大的阴茎。

那个风暴兵一路挺进，直到他再无法继续，双手紧抓着飞行员的臀部，把自己的性器埋进甬道的深处。Poe因身体完全被占满的饱胀感，而发出快要被闷死似的呜咽，他咬着下唇，无助的颤抖着,勒紧了体内的沉甸甸的阴茎。

当风暴兵开始认真的操干他的时候，性器后撤产生的空虚让他反胃，紧随其后的猛烈撞击带来的痛楚几乎要把他弄坏。

这感觉如同被生生扯成两半，深埋体内的阴茎不间断的顶弄着，动作粗暴而极富有侵略性，完全感受不到以往自己所体会到的欲望和渴求，只是一味沉闷的律动。这有条不紊的节奏带来一种混沌且让他惊慌的莫名快慰，合着疼痛在他是身体中流窜。犹如燃烧的痛楚让Poe无法，也不想去品评每一种感受和倾听肉体撞击的淫糜声音。

“很好，这就对了，”Ren怀抱着某种未明的满足感，静静的说道，声音又冷又硬。Poe这才意识到自己的双眼死死闭紧，尽自己最大的努力想要阻止异物的继续入侵。他能感觉的风暴兵的阴茎正一寸一寸挤进深处，在对方拖拽着后撤的时候，不禁瑟瑟发抖，“这就是你想要的，不是吗？这就是你最为渴求的？”

“操你的，” Poe朝着他啐了一口，牙齿咯咯作响，完全忘记了刚刚自己要保持安静的念头。汗水从他的额头一路滑到脖颈，反绑在背后的双手紧紧攥握到关节都发白的地步，他咆哮着，什么都不在乎了，“操你的！我根本不想——”

“让他闭嘴，”原力使用者冷酷的命令着，Poe 的话语被掐断在喉咙里。当对方忽然站起走近自己的身边时，他再一次猛地睁开了双眼，而身后的风暴兵丝毫没有减缓自己动作的迹象，始终用一种非常精准，专业的力量撞击着他的臀部,在这不间断的节奏中，一种让人难以启齿的感受随着每一次的抽插，悄悄初露端倪。

他在另一个男人走进自己目力所及的范围之前，便听到了对方的脚步声。当Poe看到那个从黑色贴身内衣中凸出的粗大阴茎时，只觉得自己的心沉进了胃里，而那浑圆的龟头顶端还渗着几滴前液。风暴兵用带着手套的手掌包裹起半硬的性器，在随意的几次撸动下，粗长而狰狞的阴茎就完全挺立起来。

_有本事就来啊！_ 盛怒之下，Poe咬牙切齿的暗自思忖着， _尽管来试试啊！你们这群混——_

“你不会用牙咬的，”Ren的声音再次响起，渗透着不容置疑的强迫力，甚至在Poe试图反抗之前便堵死了所有抵抗的办法，只剩无以复加的无助，轻而易举的将飞行员所吞噬。

原力使用者伸出大手，动作优雅而熟练的握着飞行员的下巴，扳起他的头颅。

“张嘴，”对方命令道，Poe的双唇在未经主人的许可之前便直接分至最大的限度，他的双眼因这羞辱而微微刺痛。风暴兵毫不犹豫的把粗大的阴茎强行插进飞行员的口中，直接大力撞上喉咙的内壁，迫使他发出被噎住的杂乱声响。反射性引起的呕吐欲，刺激的那双棕色的眼中泛起了泪水。

现在他上下都被插满，在两人交错操干自己的律动中沉浮颠簸，因塞满口腔的阴茎而发出细碎的声响，紧绞着后穴里的性器。

“很好，”Ren用严厉的声音说道，嫌恶的抽回固定着飞行员下巴的手掌。Poe用眼角的余光可以看到对方的一举一动，但此刻他更想努力回忆起呼吸的方法。他的思维因被两个人同时操弄而变得支离破碎，隐约听见原力使用者发出一声干巴巴的轻蔑耻笑，“这一定就是你所渴求的全部了吧。”

身后的那个风暴兵侵犯的动作十分凶残，可怜的呻吟冲破了他的防线，这嗓音在他口中的阴茎的阻碍下，变成了一个短促的闷哼，口水从无法闭合的嘴角溢出，流到他的下巴上，他那张违背了主人意愿的，勃起的阴茎随着对方每一次侵犯顶弄来回碰撞着他大腿的根部。

“他品尝起来很不错是不是？”

Ren声音水波般漂浮过他的身体，不带丝毫感情的声音里隐藏着一丝好奇。混杂的情绪在他的喉咙中浮涨而来，飞行员忽然意识到这句话并不是在问他。

“是的，长官。”一个声音紧随其后的响起。

这声音经过头盔的处理变得古怪滑稽，随着他费力挤进Poe的后穴的动作而气息紊乱。飞行员没有意识到这多少才让对方听起来像个真正的人类。

他的脸颊因屈辱而潮红滚烫，下颚酸痛，身前那个暴风兵在他舒展的唇间，有节奏的抽送着不断渗出前液的阴茎。身后的操弄逐渐急促猛烈，紧握他臀部的手掌缓缓收紧，指尖嵌进了肉里。

“他是不是把你勒的很紧。”如同噩梦一般萦绕不绝的污言秽语让Poe的内心深处泛起一阵怕冷般的战栗，哪怕他此刻夹在两具火热躯体之间，皮肤上还是起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至不敢抬头去正是Ren的眼睛。眼前的视野中，只有一块皮肤，黑色的贴身内衣和白色装甲的边缘。

“是的，长官，”风暴兵继续回答，这次声音中多了一丝气息不稳造成的颠簸，Poe从对方断续的顶送中猜测男人已经临近高潮，这折磨很快就会结束。他听见身后传来风暴兵颤栗断续的粗喘，飞行员畏惧的紧闭起双眼，几秒种后滚烫的精液连续不断的冲刷着他的甬道内壁。

这一切发生的都在短短的几秒之间，也就是在这片刻时间里，Poe感到了解脱，哪怕身前的男人还在继续操干他的嘴巴，至少身后的风暴兵终于从他的身体里撤了出来。

但喘息是如此的短暂。

身后响起的急促的脚步声，预示着另一个风暴兵取代了刚刚那个的位置，另一个阴茎塞进他后穴的动作，因自身主人难以抑制的饥渴和热忱，显得尤为笨拙突兀，Poe含着嘴里的性器，发出一声被哽住的疼痛的呻吟，只觉得自己的甬道再次被撑开填满，过于敏感的身体让这第二次的侵犯更为痛苦难耐，太过粗暴，太疼，太多了。

“你知道，这全是你的错，”Ren的声音从距离极近的地方飘荡而来。

那话语中带着年岁久远的怨恨，Poe现在无法思考，每当他想把那跟阴茎驱逐出去，却发现无可奈何。相反，他有些作呕的意识到，在颠簸急切的抽插顶弄中，对方的每一个词语，每一次碰触，还有那违背自身意志的勃起，生成一种让他惊讶的莫名感受。

“如果你在很多年前，就给我想要的，现在我们就不会到这一步了。”Ren苦涩的对他说道，仿佛现在正饱受折磨的人是他一样，嗓音听起来酸楚又带着一丝自我嘲弄。

现在这个操干着他嘴巴的风暴兵看起来愈发自信，伸手揪缠拉扯着他的卷发，残忍的固定住他的头，一次又一次的戳进他喉咙的深处，让他几乎窒息，无助的颤抖，绝望承受着这侵犯。Poe微弱的呻吟挣扎着，想要扭头躲避不停碰触着自己鼻尖的粗糙阴毛。男人张嘴发出享受的低吟，继续向前顶送胯部，律动抽插。

这太大，也进入的太深了，挤满了他的整个喉咙，阻隔了全部的空气，他无法呼吸，无法出声，氧气遥不可及——

身前的风暴兵紧紧揪住Poe的卷发，大声的叹息着，将烫热勃发的阴茎用力戳刺着飞行员的喉咙的内壁。Poe喉咙蠕动，近乎狂乱的吞咽着，不顾一切只渴求着空气和呼吸，呼吸，呼吸呼吸呼吸，他就这么用唇舌喉咙将风暴兵送上了高潮。  

当风暴兵的阴茎一离开口腔，飞行员便大口大口的汲取着潮湿的氧气，他如此迫切甚至不等对方完全退出，就用力的喘息着。Poe浑身震颤，呼吸着空气。几乎没有意识到身后的风暴兵发出一声窒息的低吼，那声音听起来如此的年轻，男人射出的精液将他的后穴弄的一片泥泞。

风暴兵的阴茎滑出后穴的动作几乎难以让人察觉，Poe软绵绵的躺倒在那里，长时间缓不过劲来，他粗重的喘息着，随着时间一分一秒的流逝，恐惧在他心中缓缓聚拢。口水从嘴唇上滴落至地板，他双臂疼痛，两腿剧烈的颤抖着，但是飞行员依旧竭力让自己振作起来。

长而有力的手指谨慎的握住他的下巴，向上倾斜扬起他的脸孔。Poe眨了眨眼睛，片刻后，一张苍白的面容在他模糊的视线中渐渐凸显出来，浅色的嘴唇和深暗的双眼，发色漆黑……

“你觉得这对我来说很轻松吗？” Ren轻柔的问道，恳切的凝视着Poe的样子，像是企盼对方相信自己一般，“我并不喜欢这样。如果此时此刻我能把那些碰过你的人的肠子挖出来话，我会那么做的。如果我能在你的眼前，把那个叛徒撕成碎片，我也毫不犹豫。”

Poe沉默无语，只是困惑茫然的看着他。他的呼吸始终急促粗粝，肠液和白浊的混合物从一张一合的穴口流出，滑落到他的大腿根部,冰凉黏腻的触觉让他微微发抖。

“但是他们不在这里，” Ren 继续道， 他的视线停留Poe红肿的嘴唇上。在经历了这一切之后，Poe不知道还有什么无足轻重的小事，可以让隐隐不安始终在自己的胃部翻腾着，“这一切都是你逼我做的。”

戴着手套的双手把着他的胯部，原力使用者则固定着他的头颅，故意直视他的眼睛，看着接下来发生的一切。在另一个风暴粗暴的顶进后穴，并用一种快而猛烈的方式操干着他的时候，Poe咬紧牙关，努力绷住身体不让自己被撞击着向前倾倒。过了片刻，逐渐累积的痛楚盖过了其他感受，柔软的内壁因太多次的蹂躏而火辣辣的疼着。

Poe两腿之间的阴茎始终保持着勃起，但除了麻木，他什么也感觉不到了。他的视线漫步过Ren的那道伤疤，略过对方的脸颊，直到停驻在虚空中的一点，他的意识开始四散漂浮。

飞行员只觉得自己脖子后面的汗毛全都竖起来了，他不清楚这是为什么，但有什么东西轻轻瘙痒着他的眼睑，让他的胃部酸痛，将游移的思绪重新拉回现实。

“不。”

那强而有力的声音令人无法抵抗，只得臣服，风暴兵律动的节奏为此稍有减缓，犹豫着等待接下来的命令。Ren捧起飞行员低垂的头颅轻轻晃动，在他的拇指拂过对方嘴唇的时候，Poe终于有所回应的眨了眨眼睛。

当飞行员的目光重新有了聚焦，只看到一丝挖苦的笑容在Ren的唇边一闪而过，短的如同错觉。

有什么无比鲜明，不容忽视的奇异感觉掠过他的脑仁。

“慢点，”，Ren与Poe四目相接，沉迷于对方脸上流露出的每一个细节，从容不迫的吩咐道。深黑色的双眼中闪烁着某种隐秘的欢愉，他的嘴唇抽动，“让他好好感受这个。”

在短暂的停顿过后，风暴兵经过重新调整，再一次凶狠的从后方顶进，这插入带来了愈演愈烈的疼痛和难以形容的舒爽。飞行员震惊的发现有股股热液不受控制的，从自己后穴中淌出，挟杂着快意一路沿着脊柱攀升而来，让他勃发的阴茎在两腿之间弹跳了一下。

‘ _不，’Poe思维凝滞，在他意识到Kylo Ren做了些什么的时候，不禁瞪大了双眼。灼热的恐慌在他的胸腔中燃烧起来，飞行员本能的痉挛着想要抽身退开，但对方手上的力道丝毫不减，将他牢牢桎梏。那持续不断的侵犯摧毁了他全部的自持，深入体内烫热阴茎几乎戳进内脏一般。_

Poe看向对方的目光慌乱异常。

“就是这样，”Ren愉快的低声说道，心无旁骛的凝视着他——然后那种感觉又出现了，犹如轻柔的羽毛拂拭过大脑皮层，原力使用者用尽所有的方法撩拨，引燃了飞行员的身体，迫使他想要被碰触，想要被给予更过，“用上你的双手，他喜欢这样——”

那双手粗暴的钳住Poe的臀部向上提拉，专注而急切的将性器插进柔软的穴口，这一次的进犯更加深入，顶弄的角度让他不禁全身瑟瑟发抖，只觉内壁饱胀，被彻底塞满。烫热的潮红在飞行员的脸上蔓延开来，难言的屈辱迫使他想要哭泣。而Kylo Ren正享受的审视着眼前的景象，汲取自己所有想要的一切。

在一个别有用心的大力撞击下，飞行员发出一声毫无意义的破碎喘息，他难堪的回避着原力使用者的视线，竭力无视那从尾椎开始泛起的未明感受，这感受冲刷着他的指尖嗡嗡作响。

一层薄薄的汗水渗出他的全身，双腿打颤，视线中一片模糊，而风暴兵不为所动的，用Poe最喜欢的方式，凶猛而深入的操干着他。飞行员可以觉察到Ren的视线停驻在自己的脸上，他不想这样，需要想些别的什么来转移自己注意，想任何事都好，只要能将自己的意识从冷酷的刑罚中解脱出来，深埋于甬道的阴茎，无情的大力抽插着，顶弄的速度越来越快，Poe试着躲避那不断累积的快感，因为他不能就这么被——他不想——

风暴兵变换着角度，试探着，摸索着，深浅不一的操弄着他的后穴，忽然一种白色炽烈的闪光在Poe的脑中爆炸开来，他不可抑制的，激烈的抽搐了一下。

“就是那里，”Ren轻声说道，嗓音带着令人着迷的抑扬，他把脸挨的更近，“对，就是那儿。”

对方在每一次的挺进时，都精准的撞上那点，让Poe全身都因强烈的欲求而颤抖，疼痛。每一次的抽插让他的眼后闪过无数的火光，鲜明暴烈的欢愉肆意蔓延，他几近眩晕。Ren的手捧着飞行员的脸庞，在身后的风暴兵不知疲倦的操弄下，他低喃着含糊不清的破碎语句，被一步步推向高潮的顶峰，更加用力，再快些，就是这样。

这感受如此强烈，有多痛苦就有多么美妙，而他是如此渴求这快慰，无可避免的高潮即将来临，那快感层层叠加铸建的愈发高耸，他挺立的阴茎悬在两腿之间，期盼着有谁可以碰触，他需要被人爱抚，这逼近临界却始终不得纾解的快慰，让他在无法忍耐，他需要有谁来触摸自己，他需要爱抚，他需要——

“我的，”Ren压抑着内心深处的狂喜，贴近Poe的嘴唇低声细语着，持续将他逼近高潮的边缘，一点一点的逼近，逼近。

随后，Ren倾身向前亲吻了他，深切而浓烈的吻着他，带着一种宣誓主权的残忍意味，穴内的敏感被一次次大力撞击着，Poe全身抽搐，肌肉痉挛，甚至无需别人碰触他的阴茎就达到了高潮。他细碎的啜泣的着，那个男人贪婪的将他的喘息全部饮下，感受着飞行员在自己的手下战栗着，溃不成军。

有那么一小会儿世界仿佛都不复存在了，直到Poe意识到有一只手正梳理着自己的卷发，有人轻声细语着安抚的话语，一边轻轻拍打他的背脊，这字字句句凌驾于耳中尖锐的嗡鸣，传至脑海。

有什么东西同样缓缓滑行在他的意识中：如同隐形的手指温柔的抚慰着伤口，这轻如蝶翼的碰触让Poe几乎难以察觉。

“没错，很好，”Ren轻柔地说，这安抚与风暴兵发出的刺耳的闷哼形成了鲜明对比，飞行员身后的男人在最后的几次冲刺中，阴茎抵进甬道深处，就这么射在了他的身体里。Poe的意识渐渐涣散变得破碎，陷于浓厚的雾霭之中不知到底发生了什么。纤长的手指温和的爱抚过他的头发，在风暴兵把性器从他的身体里抽出时，飞行员发出了疼痛沙哑的哭喘，“就是这样。”

Poe迟缓的抬头，看到Ren正注视着自己。当原力使用者目光垂落在他的脸庞上时，不禁眉毛微微挑起。飞行员皮肤汗湿滑腻，浑身打颤——愈发强烈清晰的屈辱攀附上他的背脊。

“你现在知道错了吗？”Ren问道，嗓音谨慎而轻浅。

但那份自持显然没有延伸到他的表情上，他不为所动的扳着Poe的下巴，等待着回应，深色的双眼中闪烁着几近狂热的急切神采，嘴角抿成一道严整的线条。某种飞行员再没有精力去辨别的复杂情绪从Ren的脸孔低低掠过。

Poe湿漉漉的咳嗽了一下，竭尽全力的抬身仰头朝着Ren的脸啐去。

原力使用者的双眼瞬间变得更加深暗，嘴角微微抽动，丑陋的恶意降临在他的唇边。像是被烫到般的飞快抽回了双手，将口水从自己的脸颊上擦去。

 “很好，”Ren咬牙切齿的说着站了起来，大跨步的返回自己的椅子，黑色的长袍被气流吹得鼓胀而饱满，每个爆破开来的音节中是溢于言表的愤怒，“那就继续吧。”

Poe干脆闭上双眼，不去想刚刚的挑衅是否太过愚蠢，只是绝望的深呼吸着，让下身难以忍受的疼痛将一切都淹没，把他拖入痛楚的水底。

_这没什么，不过短短转瞬，_ 在另一个风暴兵来到他的身后时Poe默默的想，这噩梦简直没有尽头。他的臀部被人紧紧抓住，粗壮的钝器抵着他的后穴入口。 _坚持住，这一切不会太久，马上就会结束的，没有什么会永远持续下去的，没有什么能——_

当那个硕大的阴茎残忍的捣进甬道时，尖叫冲破了喉咙，他从来没有承受过这么粗大的性器。在风暴兵凶狠的侵犯中，他惊恐的睁开双眼，只觉得视野中所有的景象猛的迎面拍来。  

这太大了，又粗又长，Poe几乎可以感觉自己的内脏都被推挤成了一团。他喘息着，哭泣着， 他的身体因这难以置信的硕大阴茎的入侵而痉挛蜷缩，他的后穴早已被之前的三个阴茎而操的烂熟柔软，但这一点用也没有，被撑至极限的甬道内壁，仿佛要被生生撕裂一般，剧痛简直无法忍耐。冷汗浸透了飞行员前额和脖颈，他的身体在这远超出承受范围的饱胀感中无助的颤抖着。

在风暴兵将阴茎稍稍后撤，再次挺进时，Poe爆发出了最为凄惨的尖叫，他大张着嘴巴，忍受着内脏都被翻搅撕扯的剧痛，却束手无策，只能被对方肆意操干顶弄，而Kylo Ren坐在房间另一头的椅子上，脸上带着无法形容的神情，寂然的望向自己，飞行员竭尽全力压下想要嚎啕痛哭的冲动。

另一个风暴兵来到他的跟前，阻断了他与Ren纠缠在一起视线，对方攥着他的脸颊，粗暴的将自己的阴茎塞进他的嘴里，有效的让他停止了痛呼，对Poe来说这也算的上某种解脱了。这回的性器比之前的那个要短了一些，不足以让他窒息想要呕吐，但同样粗壮，唾液从被撑开的嘴角不断溢出。不过这都比上他屁股里那根巨大阴茎此刻的暴行，对方从身后残忍的拖拽，抽插着。大力的撞击让他的双眼都要翻回脑后，下颚几乎脱臼，后穴被几乎刺穿肠子的硕大阴茎来回顶弄，他仿佛就要在这前后的夹击下，被撞为碎片。Poe听了手掌拍打肉体发出的响亮声音，臀部传来一阵热辣辣的疼痛，他肌肉收缩绷紧，含着阴茎的口中泄出一声含糊的惊叫，刺痛让后穴入口和甬道内壁本能的勒绞着对方的性器。

下一刻风暴兵把手向下伸去，一把包裹住Poe的阴茎。

他觉得自己要崩溃了。

这快感太过强烈，夹杂着疼痛，他整个躯体都在剧烈的痉挛战栗，强而有力的手掌忽然开始捋动Poe疲软的阴茎，他不禁呻吟哀叫起来。Poe吮吸着身前男人的阴茎，在对方抽插的间隙努力的呼吸着，那极度痛苦的含糊低吟变得断断续续。而身后的那个风暴兵则一刻不停的操干着他，嗤笑着，挤压抚弄Poe的性器，在他浑身震颤，后穴勒紧自己的阴茎时发出舒爽的叹息声。

Poe弓起身体呜咽着——身后的男人猥琐得意的哼叫着，大力抽插，凶狠的撞击飞行员的后穴，终于到达高潮，松开了一直包裹着他敏感非常的阴茎的大手。Poe无意识的吞咽下冲进自己口腔中的苦涩液体。

在身后的风暴兵忽然把性器从甬道中抽出时，他发出一声受伤的呻吟，微微呛咳起来，疲软的性器从他的嘴中滑出。Poe头晕脑胀，轻声咳嗽着，浊液从腿间滑落带来的阵阵凉意也无知无觉。他的脸上一片潮湿，四肢麻痹仿佛已经不再属于自己。他颤栗着，混沌空洞头脑中有一闪而过的庆幸，他感到了解脱——自己的身体已经彻底麻木了。

一种怪异的挣动从后侧传来，那结结巴巴的声响像是什么人被掐住了喉咙。在意识迷蒙之间，Poe还以为那声音是自己发出来的，只是他还没有意识到自己正在窒息。当他逐渐恢复一丝清明，缓缓抬头向上看去的时候——不禁难以置信的睁大了双眼。

Ren站了起来，椅子仰面朝天的倒在地板上，手臂朝着Poe的背后伸长，五指张开微微颤抖，所处的位置让飞行员看不到他的面孔，视线只能够到对方下巴的高度。从后面传来的窒息声愈发痛苦响亮，Poe无力的眨了眨眼睛，伸长脖子试图弄清身后到底发生了什么。

两条包裹在白色护甲之下的双腿，悬在距离地面几英尺的地方，疯狂而绝望的踢踹着空气。

“不许你，” Ren吐字异样缓慢清晰，如同暴风雨前最后的蓄力，蕴涵着难以掩饰的震怒，如此低沉而危险，让Poe不寒而栗，转头重新看向他，“随便的，”四溅的声音中每个音节接踵而至，“乱碰他！”

最后一个字出口已经完全变成了咆哮，吼叫，浸透了溢于言表的暴怒。Poe本能的畏缩了一下，在他闭起双眼的同时，正好听到一声什么东西断裂的声响，随后是人类的躯体撞击地面的沉重声音。

整个房间除了Ren粗重的呼吸声，再听不见任何声响。Poe觉得头晕眼花，心脏砰砰直跳。

在过了不短的一段时间后，Ren才重新开口讲话。

“你们只能遵循我的命令行事。”在长长的停顿后，Ren咬牙切齿的警告着他们，又冷又硬的语调中带着不容拒绝的严厉，周身散发的紧张和压迫感仿佛他依旧处于暴怒的边缘。

“正如一开始所说的，你来结束这一切。”

Poe急切的抽了口气，感觉到一双颤抖的手覆上了自己的臀部，这碰触把他的注意拉回了自己双腿之间硬到发疼的性器上。他听见皮肤之间相互磨蹭发出的窸窣声，在片刻的休憩中，他昏昏沉沉的奢求着，希望剩下的那几个人都因为太过害怕而硬不起来。

忽然一个硬物撑开了红肿的入口，飞行员呛咳着，发出一声疼痛的呻吟。随着性器的挺进，他的身体猛烈的抽搐痉挛起来，嫩肉被粗暴撕扯带来的剧痛超越了Poe的全部经验。

这回没有之前那么硕大，但这阴茎在甬道内，肆意进出顶弄的方法让他无法忍受，每一次像是要捣碎自己敏感点的撞击超越他的界限。

这感觉仿佛永无止境，痛苦难忍，快慰和痛楚在无情的冲撞下越演越烈。Poe试图转移自己的注意想些别的：腰部因弯折束缚了太长的时间而尖叫着向自己提出抗议，这折磨让他的双腿发软，不住颤抖，自己只得让它们悬空来回摇荡。

有人托起Poe的下巴，他无需对方命令便张开了嘴巴，只求能快点结束这一切。他不知道这酷刑还要持续多久，也不知道自己还能坚持多久，就这样虚弱的舔舐吮吸着嘴中的阴茎，承受着后方毫不间断的操干撞击。

他把溢满口腔的粘稠精液吐到地板上——他已经不能再继续下咽了，不能了，如果全部吃下去的话，他就要彻底被弄坏了——当有一只手拍打上Poe酸痛的背部时，他整个人因紧张绷直了身体，随后才意识到那动作并无恶意，只是一种温柔的安抚，与后穴中那火热性器持续抽插的肆意蹂躏形成了鲜明的对比。

戳刺顶弄的动作渐渐趋于缓慢，终于停了下来，暴风兵把自己的阴茎从Poe的身体中不情不愿的拖了出来。当听到身后的脚步声，飞行员终于再忍不住发出了低低的抽泣。

“就快到了，”Ren对他说，那声音轻柔而令人安心，仿佛之前的怒火已经完全燃尽。Poe在他的碰触下微微颤抖，这抚摸如同一座漂浮于痛苦海洋中的温柔孤岛，“嘘…就快要结束了。”

一开始Poe还全身紧绷，剧烈颤抖，但慢慢的，最终彻底瘫软下来。当他意识到那些风暴兵，排成一队挨个操弄自己的时候，他已经连畏惧瑟缩的力量都没有了：只是躺在这里，面对那些侵犯予求予给，任由自己被他们使用蹂躏。

Ren的双手始终碰触着他，在过于敏感的肌肤上游走。这本不应该让人感到安慰，但他意识已经开始游移，脱离了躯体漂向其他的地方，肉体相撞的声音，伴着淫靡的湿漉漉的水声在空气中回荡。他躯体抽动好像神经都暴露在外，感受不到痛楚或是欢愉，只有麻木，那滞涩感包裹着他，慢慢抽紧，皮肤挤压着皮肤彼此相触，直至彻底深入骨髓。

在那些手掌覆盖上自己的身体，贪婪的碰触着自己的每一寸肌肤的时候，一个熟悉的声音在他的耳畔，温柔低语，告诉他——你做的非常好，只要再坚持一小会儿，马上就要结束了，Poe，你马上就会重新属于我了。

Poe已经完全失去了时间的概念，他不知道这酷刑持续了多久，只是迷蒙之中意识到金属手铐忽然开启，自己的手臂立刻滑至身体两侧，重获自由的感觉让他险些哭了出来，然而身后传来的一个猛烈撞击攫取了他的呼吸。被桎梏了太长的时间，此刻血液终于开始回流已经麻木的双臂，钻心挖骨的疼痛也一并袭来。飞行员颤抖着蜷曲起无力发麻的指尖。

随着金属相撞发出的铿锵声音，扣在他腰间和脚踝的镣铐也都纷纷打开，只可惜Poe的双腿酸软撑不住身体的重量，他从长椅上滑下，静待自己摔向地板，瘫成一团。

但一种力量及时扶住了他，难以形容的碰触仿佛他是一件珍贵易碎的物品。这力量轻柔的将他放倒在地板上，把他的额头小心的枕在什么人的膝上。

双腿之间黏腻的白浊令Poe无法顺利思考，下半身传来的阵阵抽痛，如此强烈，以至于让他有种这身体已经不再属于自己的错觉。

“嘘——”原力使用者那低沉醇和的声音从他的头顶传来，伸手覆盖在他汗湿的皮肤上，一路滑行直至胸前。当对方的开始用手指轻柔的梳理飞行员的卷发的时候，Poe盲目的让自己沉浸于这爱抚之中，他头脑中一片混沌，以至于再无从分辨这温柔来自哪里。他蜷缩起身体，把额头抵上Ren的膝盖，在他紧闭的双眼之后，世界不复存在，“都结束了。”

地板在他的身下发出砭人肌骨的寒意，覆盖在他皮肤上的双手掌心温暖。飞行员的神智滞缓的四下漂移，他已然频临晕厥的峭壁边缘，只是强撑着不肯跌落。

“你做的非常好，”Kylo Ren轻柔的对他说，仿佛在讲述着什么令他非常骄傲的事情一样。Poe再也无法抵抗对方轻松滑进自己的意识的行为，只能任由原力使用者开始由内而外的，给予他一种惬意的爱抚。

“长官？”

这声音从他的正上方传来，经过处理的电子音从男人的头盔下传来，难掩背后蕴含着的贪婪欲求，惧意瞬间直击飞行员的脊椎，Poe慌乱的挣扎起来。他勉励睁开眼睛，但光线太过明亮，他试图向后退缩爬开，精疲力尽的双臂再撑不住他的身体，惊惶之中他险些摔倒在地。

“不，不要，”Poe无助的乞求着，恐惧气泡在他的心中碎裂。身体每动一下都伴随着极大的痛楚，视线也一片模糊，他不能再承受更多了，真的不行了。整个世界都在旋转，浓缩成一颗微尘般大小，在他的身体里剧烈搏动，犹如响若雷鸣的心跳。他分开五指，勾住Ren漆黑的斗篷，用力的摇着头，“我，我受不了了，我不，不能再—Ben，求求你——”

此刻Poe语无伦次，意识都是支离破碎的，但他已经顾不得了，只知道自己不能再这样做了，真的不能了。他愿意做任何事情，尽一切努力来阻止折磨继续下去。他紧闭双眼跪倒在地板上，剧烈的战栗着，等待着下一秒又被拖入那犹如带着电流的，沉重的，无尽的酷刑之中。

他听到Ren深吸了一口气， 好像对方自始至终都凝神屏息一般，那极具压迫感的原力如同水流，从对方挺直僵硬的身躯中缓缓溢出。当Poe感觉有什么碰触自己的时候，他猛烈的挣扎起来，直到意识到那是Ren的手在抚摸自己头发的时候，才缓缓归于平静。

“长官，”过了一会儿风暴兵再次开口了，这次他更加谨慎，“您还想要我们如何继续？”

“恩……”Ren发出一声带着古怪迟疑的低沉哼声，完全不着急回答这个问题，只是轻轻拍打Poe的头顶，从容不迫的摩挲着飞行员的头皮，拇指按揉着对方的后颈。

当原力使用者再讲话的时候，他的嗓音中浸透着原力，这令人胆寒的强制力让Poe不由自主的微微瑟缩。

“我要你们所有人去63号气闸舱，”Ren用不容置疑的声音命令着，他一边说一边来回爱抚着Poe的身体，这充满安慰性质的举动没有半秒的停顿，“到了那里，我要你们走进去，锁紧内部闸门，然后摘掉头盔，开启外舱门，把你们自己弹射进太空中。”

Poe 在Ren的手掌之下寂然的如同一座雕像。

在漫长的沉默之后——他听见8个风暴兵用空洞的声音，盲目的重复着对方的命令。Poe的心脏为此狂跳起来，但是Ren却没有一丝收回命令的迹象。飞行员整个人呆坐在地板上，震惊的听着那些脚步声陆续退出房间，电子门滑动发出开启而后闭合的声响。

他们谁都没有说话，打破沉寂的是两人头顶的照明灯的嗡鸣。飞行员的身体微微打颤，已经频临晕厥的边缘，他头枕在Ren的膝盖上，大睁着空洞无神的双眼。当对方开始抚摸上自己背脊的时候，也无动于衷。

在风暴兵离开房间差不多过了5分钟左右，原力使用者发出了一声叹息。

“好了,”Ren低沉温和的安抚道，好像他无比清楚Poe在等待着什么一样，温暖的双手小心谨慎的滑过飞行员的皮肤，他亲昵的用手指梳理着对方浓密的卷发，仿佛可以就这样拂去所有的伤害，“没事了，他们都走了。”

Poe的意识已经开始与现实脱节，他盲目的放松下来，只感到莫名的解脱。他泄露出颤抖的喘息，感受着胃部仅存的最后一缕不安缓缓荡漾。

因为太过疼痛，以至于Poe再无法思考。那折磨人的恐惧浪潮终于从他的心头退却，只剩痛楚的尾迹和铺天盖地的压覆而来的疲累。他的眼皮微微震颤，犹如蝴蝶翅膀的鼓翼，景象融合成一种摇曳生姿的混沌光影，将他带去一个了遥远未知的地方。

“没事了，”Ren的话语撞击着空荡荡的房间，发出阵阵回音，环绕着他们，Poe终于放任自己的意识跌入一片虚无之中，黑暗从他视野的边缘缓缓降临，唯一能感受到是Ren抚摸着自己卷发的温柔触感，“从此以后，再没有人可以碰你了。” 

 

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写在译后的话：  
> 之前我一直没怎么吃过英文粮食，不仅仅是英语非常差的缘故，更多是因为隔着另一种语言我很难直观体会和感受到其中的氛围。这篇文是@Pasteurella_pestis在群里推荐的，当时我只是扫了一遍，生词太多完全没看懂讲的是什么。后来写完了中篇《Run to you》想休息一下在写番外，于是就返回去找来认真重读（每两个单词就要查字典OTL）  
> 惊喜的发现真的是写得太棒了！看着倔强不屈的Poe慢慢被逼至极限的过程，简直不能更美味。（住口！）而且Kylo那种内心的纠结和矛盾也看得人目瞪口呆！  
> 于是就凭借着无知者所以无畏的愚蠢劲头（自我反省中），跟作者太太要了授权翻译。  
> 翻译的过程真是痛苦的不堪回首，差点就放弃了【。谢谢蛋蛋给我推荐West Coast——Lana Del Rey一直循环这首歌，脑补Poe穿着露脐装在烟雾缭绕中，扭腰摆胯，翩翩起舞才支撑着我坚持了下去。  
> 最后——翻译好难，翻译好难，翻译好难啊啊啊啊啊！重要的事情说三遍【。  
> PS.我好想写中二球和两位父亲之间的小故事啊！（抱头痛哭


End file.
